


We Didn't Kill the /5N@F/ Gen

by Seizurefag



Category: 4chan - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: It's all garbage my dude, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seizurefag/pseuds/Seizurefag
Summary: I mean we kinda did though





	We Didn't Kill the /5N@F/ Gen

This game has the DEEPEST LORE, door stuck, Toreador  
Aardman, Beanpole, Snake Mike, Crisis before fetish shit  
Let me ‘tell you ‘bout MT, Gmodfag, Hips, and RT  
Bonnie’s gender, Foxy’s gender, cartoon planned by Brit

Garuda6, J, Zed, Flaming hands and fishnets  
Vawfag, Rebornica, in a time before drama  
Badger, knotted cocks, abloo I’m a GudFox  
Stickfox, Everything’s Golden, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride?

Souldozerfag PRAYS FOR PEACE, So many fucking bib memes  
Tiredanon, Furries with lines, Animation Jew  
Bad Boy Good Man, Pirateworld, 6AM  
Mike Schmidt Secures It, Five Night’s at Freddy’s 2

It’s a prequel claims Matpat, Anon eats Beamz the bat  
Tardyanon, Blobfag, GameMakingFucktard and Snax  
Hello? DELETE THIS, Puppet’s just another kid  
Shitty game, Blonnie’s gay, Dick the boy has a birthday

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride?

Lucifer, flockdraw, Panels, Reluctantanon  
Invert, robo-whores, anons spectate the Lewd Wars  
Inhale dongs, CCA, Suiting’s a form of foreplay  
Surprising feels have been unlocked by Gud!chica and Dopefox  
…  
Question & Rider anons, MST3K, Edan  
Bnom has Security, mangle whit a big belleh  
Fitz gets bit or maybe not, general begins to rot  
Five Nights at Freddy’s 3; the kids are finally free

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride?

Purple guy’s mishap; Springtwerp, Femtrap  
Ghostquest, Skinman, discord/skype invasion  
Kayla Na and CDF, TGX and FHF  
Alekksander, Ivanon, Springinator, Thirstanon

Cha cha oo~ (Oh HELL yes). Ace and Mizu having sex.  
DED KIDS – DED THREAD. WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO BE SAID?

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride?

Scott creates a brand new game, well guess what: it sucks, again.  
Short height. Bot blight. Face to carpet. TWO BITES.  
Scott makes up to us with World. Rainbow becomes best girl.  
Sister Location is teased, not a one of us is pleased.  
Bad lore retcons what we loved, then descend books from above  
Brown note destroys all the fun; truly we’re The Twisted Ones  
Fighter AU down in flames, Beverage comes out with his game.  
This fucking gen is fucking trash; it gives me all a fucking rash!

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride (the ride, the ride, the ride, the ride, the ride, the ride, the ride)?

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride? 

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride?

We didn’t kill the fnaf thread  
It was always dying because Scott’s not trying  
We didn’t kill the /FN@F/ gen  
But when it has died, can we leave the ride?


End file.
